Charles Barbera Prieston
"That was shorter than expected.Chillout with the teasing okay.Now where were we?Fighting me!Oh yeah.Hey india.Think about your move this time before you execute it aight.Aye aye captain gilligan." -Charles getting back at Nikela for calling him an idiot in military code. Charles Barbera Prieston Charles is the main character of the Halo Charles series.He is a teenage archangel warrior and soldier who keeps mother earth and the universe safe from all forms of evil with his main task to avenge his mother in any way he can. His Early Life Charles has been fighting off threats from the cosmos since he was 5.Charles grew up in the darkstar galaxy where he,his dad,his sisters and brothers and his kind of angel lived.There they had it somewhat rough because of the fights the warriors had from time to time which caused them to be on the defensive alot.When he turned 8,his mom charlotte and his dad martin were called back upon the ranks to fight in a sanguinary battle known as Operation:Break For Gods Sake,which was a battle that determined the future of darkstar.The battle lasted for over 4 months as charles and his siblings had to defend for themselves in the shadows.But in the end of the battle,charlotte was killed which devestated him and his dad the most but also everyone in the galaxy.From that day on he promised himself to try and life up to his moms potential as much as he could.But as time passed he got depressed as he thought about the situation.So from 9 to 12 years old he started hanging around a crowd known as The Archers Of Neptune which was a group of trouble making archangel teens whom been warned over and over by the big man themselves.After long it didnt take charles much to realize what they stood for because of all the trouble they were getting him into.4 years after his moms death at the age of 12 is when he starts to realize his true powers.Not long after that,his new younger sister ithaca and his brother simon follow.Jaxxsen tried to show and train them how to control them but they could never fully get the hang of it.2 years later at 14 on a random day,a commercial comes on dealing with Fort StarLee Wiz which is a archangel training school overseen by the goddess Athena that takes archangels like charles himself at a very young age,14 to 30,as he decided to take a chance at the training.So after a year and 11 months of advanced individual angel training(AIAT),he gets assigned to go to the academy known as Raider School which were soldiers go to specialize in learning new powers,how to use his own and learning how to use and fly some of the fighter jets and weapons they have.After being successful,this earns him a spot in the R.S.O.C.H. East Division fighter wing known as the VFA-864 SonicStar Chiefs.A couple of months later he gets deployed with a group of pilots who later become the best of friends on his very first patrol mission.During that time,they get engaged by enemy pilots who were part of The PSM AirForce which was the first real-time fight charles had against a enemy.This was also the first time he could have been defeated as the enemy had took him to the No-Fly Zone to the borders of the Raider Hilton.After being back at base and assigned to come home for a few,his dad tells them that thier going to move to earth to start a new life in hope of finding a better chance to forget all the horrible things they've witnessed amongst darkstar.As so they did by moving to a random city which ends up being loyalton california.There at the age of "17" prior to the series start,he meets a old friend from olympus named nikela who was friends with him and he helped in darkstar before going to the raiders.They both get caught up with each other and eventually get in a relationship.By his last year a junior getting ready to become a senior,they decide to have a child as she felt that charles is more than able to provide for one.So they do and they named her Lauren. Appearance Charles has his dads golden yellow hair,with 5 overlapping flatten bangs in the front and 3 in the back.He has red and gold hypno eyes which is a hint about his hypnotising abilities.He has fair skin.Charles ethnicity race would actually be african american due to his mom charlotte being that race.He has a toned athletic body build.Charles normal eyes have 1 limbal ring.The hair would always have a outer glow around it.This is due to his halo thats always over his head.Only other angels and non humans can see the halo.Anyone like isaac and jacelyn cant see it because their mortals and dont know charles is an angel.As a preteen he wore reading glasses and had braces.Every once in awhile he would let his hair grow out to let the breeze flow in his hair.Now he only wears glasses when hes reading something.Charles would be commonly seen wearing his main tight fitted combat suit which includes the tight fitted shirt,baggy combat pants,a Wesekh and his all condition combat boots.Theres over 4 variants to this one suit. POWERS AND ABILITIES 3 Styles of Kung-Fu 'Xing Yi Quan:'A style of kungfu that focuses mainly on very aggressive and powerful attacks.Charles likes this style because he sees most of all his foes as a for sure threat of being able to end the world if they had the chance.Thats why he feels this style is a bonus to all of his other fighting forms.This is one of the most effective styles he knows. 'Praying Mantis:'Charles likes this form of kungfu because he finds it closely relateable with his powers.Mantis focuses on footwork,hand play,speed and agility which is required in alot of charles powerup forms. 'Chang Quan:'Charles likes this form because of its fast movements.This one deals with the all in one for one strike rule.It means that hes trying to take the opponent down all in one massive movement that'll either leave them stunned or down.However,chang quan mainly focuses around the kicking area than throwing blows. 'The HyperSonic Quester:'Hot heat flows off of him in the form of very vibrant colorful energy.In this state he can do everything at hypersonic speeds.He could literately race the SR-71 Blackbird at its top speed in this state.This form turns his skin dark purple,his eyes to red and white and his hair electric blue.Though its for speed,this form only hieghtens his speed as of running wise not for fighting.So in a way this would be more or so used for unbelievable escape attempts than used for fighting. 'Extra Sensory Perception:'Charles has a pyschic connection with all of his family members including his mother charlotte.He can divert it to other people like nikela and lauren as well. 'Flight:'He has the ability of flight even though he has no wings. Wiki-background|An early model sketch drawing of Charles and Nikela IMG 20190921 113331 - Edited.jpg|Charles in his Insane Charlie MAAMH Form Category:Characters